The purpose of this study is to examine glucose transport in skeletal tissues to see if it contributes to the insulin resistance observed in patients with diabetes. Glucose transport and metabolism by forearm muscles will be examined using a multiple tracer technique in normal controls and disease states associated with insulin resistance including obesity, insulin dependent diabetes and non-insulin dipendent diabetes.